For centuries, auctions have been conducted in the physical world, usually being led by a professional auctioneer who continuously announces a current highest bid for an item being sold at auction. Silent auctions may also be conducted where auction participants write down bids on pieces of paper that describe the item being sold. More recently, auctions can be conducted over the Internet where participants log into a website to bid on the item being sold.